


i have the bandwidth to do as you say

by psychoticfire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticfire/pseuds/psychoticfire
Summary: send in some smut requests featuring our favorite theatre boys and girls- more info inside, along with pre-written dialogue prompts you can base your ideas off of :)god, i don't even know why i'm doing this. i have midterms in two weeks.





	i have the bandwidth to do as you say

so. let's get straight to the point- wait. um,,, let me get this bi you?

ya boi needs to practice smut writing bc they want to. and definitely not bc they need a vent for their overactive teenage libido. it has nothing to do with that.

i'll write any ship in bmc or deh- as long as it isn't incest or pedophilia. i may be morally shady but i'm still hanging in there

so, boyf riends, expensive headphones, boardwalk boys, pinkberry, treebros, kleinsen, sincerely three,,, and more. throw em at me, guys

here's some dialogue prompts i stole off tumblr if you need some ideas- comment down there or send an ask to @/gaymodeactivated on tumblr

feel free to give a prompt of your own too- hydraulic press me with that creative kinky shit, man! make jared kleinman proud

dialogue prompts incoming-

1\. "I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that."

2\. “Don’t make me take you home and punish you.”

3\. "You're in so much trouble right now."

4\. “Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”

5\. "You make a sound, and it's game over."

6\. "If I have to stop what I'm doing, you won't be able to walk for a week."

7\. "Why don't you come over here and make me?"

8\. "Don't fucking touch what isn't yours."

9\. "I'm not going to touch you until you beg."

10\. "You can't just tease me like that and expect not to be punished."

11\. "Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.”

12\. “If I have to pull over, you wont be able to walk for a week.”

13\. "You look beautiful like this. Too bad I'm about to wreck that pretty innocent body of yours."

14\. "You're going to regret saying that."

15\. "I'm going to wreck you tonight."

16\. "You're beautiful. No matter what you wear, how much you weigh, or what gender you are- you're absolutely beautiful."

i give no promises as to when i'll write your request, but i'll do my utmost best to finish it within a week. it'll be up in the series this work belongs to that i have yet to name.

it's probably gonna be a theatre reference. what isn't at this point

go wild

sincerely,  
me (quinn)


End file.
